Monster Hunter: Wyvern Instincts
Monster Hunter: Wyvern Instincts is a new game in the Monster Hunter franchise being developed for 3DS. As this game is being developed, details will be coming in. Please stay tuned, be patient, and enjoy. Things Coming up *Armor skills *Weapon trees *Quest list *Items list for new items Story/Setting WILL PROBABLY BE CHANGED AT THIS POINT This game takes place in a new region(currently unnamed) in the Monster Hunter universe. The story follows a fairly well-known hunting group that mostly show their skills in arena shows. However, in a recent special Deviljho fight, one of their members had an unfortunate accident that led to his death. After a few weeks of coping and mourning, they feel as if they're ready to start looking for a new member. They agree that the best place to search for a new member is in the village Cosmotos. In the Cosmotos village, the annual meteor shower, "The Rain of the Cosmos", is beginning in a couple of weeks. During these couple of weeks, the village puts on the Festival of the Stars. During this time, hunters from all over gather to share stories, begin their first hunts, and gain a blessing from their god. As the festival begin, the hunting group begin to test worthy hunters in an arena against a Rathalos. (note, this is the tutorial quest. You get to try any weapon class with pre made armor sets like in an arena quest) You complete the quest, and the group is impressed with your skills. After all of the tests, the group decide to take a couple of days to decide. After a few quests, you are chosen to join the group. After some time, the meteor shower begins. However, an unnatural chill is in the air. A large meteorite with an unnatural, bright blue glow is seen flying overhead, and crashes on the other side of a mountain, distant from the village. Your group decides to check it out. But as you approach the crash site, guards from another nearby village appear and force you away. The group suspects something isn't right. Many questions surround the event. The village elder grows anxious. Plants have been mysteriously dying. And monsters have been more aggressive. Something is causing distress. And your group wants to know what is going on. Mechanics/Features *The game uses Monster Hunter 4 gameplay mechanics and underwater combat *AI hunter companions available at some point *Weather that affects the areas and monsters *Better day and night cycle **Time of day changes as the quest goes on **Some quests will need to be started and completed at a certain time of day. **Time of day can affect small monsters and unstable monsters **Night time is darker **Eclipses will have certain effects **(I'll get more on this when I can.) *Frenzy virus will be making a return. *New ice-slime like ailment called Flash Freeze **Slows hunter down more and more until frozen, then it bursts, sending the hunter flying. ***If hit again before burst, it deals extra damage, like blastblight. **Causes iceblight after burst **Weapons can use it as a weaker mix of blast and exhaust. *New Δ(Delta) rank surpassing G rank. **I know plenty of people have done this already but I wanted to as well :p (more coming soon) New Items (coming soon) New Equipment WILL PROBABLY BE CHANGED OR DELETED *Hunting Lantern **Attached to the hunter's hip, so it's usable with any weapon. **Doesn't take up an item bag slot, it has its own special equipment slot like talismans. **Different types of lanterns with different effects, like colored flames, brighter flame, hotter flame that can keep certain small monsters back, etc.(more info will come) **Different lanterns require different oils, which need different items to craft(still getting all details worked out) Areas *There will be a few areas for different climates, such as a few forests or two volcanic areas *Some areas will return from other games **Deserted Island **Everwood ***The Everwood is pretty much the same. It has new snowy and aquatic areas however. Main Areas *Forests/Plains/Fields **Desolate Village **Seasonal Woodlands **Midnight Forest **Fresh Greenlands *Deserts **Cracked Canyon **Treacherous Sands *Swamps/Jungles **Muggy Marsh **Enclosed Jungle *Caves **Dripping Labyrinth **Deep Gem Caverns *Polar Areas/Mountains **Frigid Forest **Frosty Glacier **Mountainous Pass *Water Areas **Drenched Ravine **Tropical Pond *Volcanic Areas **Obsidian Caves **Smoldering Plains (more coming soon) every area type listed above will have at least 2 areas for it. Special Areas *Cryo Mountain *Glacier Island *Sacred Cathedral *Sunken Temple *Molten Barricade *Arctic Ocean *Sea of Clouds (more coming soon) Monsters *All monsters from the main series will return. *Frontier monsters returning include(all the over the top ones will be very toned down) **(ill get the list a bit later.im lazy right now) (yeah, it's possibly too massive. my game though :p) *Most returning monsters gain new attacks *Monsters will interact more(like jaggi packs hunting and such) WILL BE ORGANAIZED WHEN I GET THE NAMES DONE Small Monsters *New leviathans, in a position similar to Jaggi or Velocidrome: Rivulepent, Arenipent, and Labespent *Cow-like herbivors *New raptor bird wyvern, Moyasuprey *Young brute wyvern *Thorny Devil like monster *New flying wyverns similar to Remobra, one vulture like, one bat like *New ??? class to go along with the colossal elder dragon *New Rhino Beetle *New Amphibian *New howler monkey-like minions *two new fish monsters, a piranha one and a grouper-like one *new minions to go with the flying wyvern-like piscine wyvern (more coming soon) Large Monsters *Leaders of the new leviathans: Chief Rivulepent, Chief Arinepent, and Chief Labespent *2 New brute wyverns, one whose color changes based on temperature, and one brutal one, on a danger level similar to deviljho. *New leviathan similar to Gobul and Nibelsnarf *A new peacock-like bird wyvern, whose colors change based on season. *2 New male/female specific flying wyverns *3 New snake wyverns, Ophiotalus; the purple humid area dwelling cobra, a blue sleep inducing one that is capable of gliding and an icy area one capable of using Flash Freeze. *2 New Peligi/Fanged Beasts similar to Kechawecha, one based on sunda colugo, one based on pangolin *Two new Temnocerans, a tarantula-like one that works with an amphibian(see Colombian lesserback tarantula), and one based on the sparkle muffin peacock spider(yeah...its apparently a legit spider) *2 new amphibians, one to go with the temnoceran, the other lives in tropical environments and has toxic spines *New drome, Moyasudrome *2 new Piscine Wyverns, one acts kinda like a flying wyvern, the other has a head like a hammerheadshark and uses electric attacks *New snapping turtle monster, not sure what class to put it as *Two new fish class bosses, a dragon element deep sea fish and an octopus like monster(wasn't sure what to classify it as, so just went with fish) *A young dog/cat hybrid like pelegus/fanged beast *An adult form of previously mentioned dog/cat like monster *Purgavar, a giant pseudo-wyvern similar to akantor. A living volcano. *New hydra-like elder dragon *Gyo Roi and Gyo Reine, new lao shan lung-like elder dragons with a day/night symbolism *New flying colossal elder dragon *New whale like elder dragon *Alien ??? class monster, the flagship monster: Stellorung *2 new fanged wyverns, a lion-like one with big ears, and an odd goat-like one *A howler monkey-like monster that lives in volcanic environments, very intelligent *New barracuda-like piscine wyvern male/female duo *3 new elder dragons similar to fatalis. one to represent daylight, one for night time, one for solar eclipse (more coming soon) Subspecies *The Empyrean Alatreon *The Clouded Ceadeus *A yellow/blue Yian Garuga sub *Tesla Zinogre, A lavender/white Zinogre sub that uses magnetism *A pink Uragaan sub *A white/green Qurupeco subspecies *Frostbite Brachydios, a greyish-white Brachydios using the new Flash Freeze ailment *Nova Agnaktor, a super heated Agnaktor sub *Coal Khezu, a fire elemented Khezu *Breeze Barioth, a green/blue Barioth living in forest areas. *Stellar Dalamadur, a mysterious deep blue/purple Dalamadur *Moldy Barroth, a swampy barroth sub that uses a strange algae substance for its mud *Winter Monoblos, and mint green arctic monoblos sub *A gem based Gogmazios sub *A blast element Gigginox sub *A new, slightly larger, yellow Deviljho sub. Breath attack gives soiled and G rank poison(will probably be changed to not be so op) *Hydro Royal Ludroth, a deep sea royal ludroth with more powerful water attacks *New arctic Seltas and Seltas Queen subs *Canyon dwelling Tetsucabra sub *Explosive Najarala sub *Marble Lavasioth, a light grey, stone lavasioth. will probably be changed Trivia *The game was originally to be called Feral Instincts, but was changed due not wanting it to sound similar to the feral wyvern virus despite the English name of frenzy virus. Wyvern is also a bit more fitting for the monster hunter universe. Cut Features and Stuff *There were going to be seasons but I decided that it would just make things a bit more complicated than they needed to be. *There were going to be new moth monster helpers that can be given small armor and can be fed certain food to change their elements, color, and ailments(I think halks do that). they were gonna be a combination of certain colors depending on their element/ailment and they would spread special powders to give buffs and such. Creator's Notes Well, i'll get more as I can. I know I'm missing quite a bit. I'll make edits when possible. Im fairly slow with this kind of thing, so please try to bare with me folks. Thank you for your time. *This game is going to have some parts that are fairly unnatural for monster hunter, but still staying as close to the main style as possible. *Graduated now, and I have a lot of free time. Still probably gonna be lazy, but i'll try a bit harder to work on this again. *Just going to say for anyone that's been actually into this, sorry its so slow. Depression can really take a lot out of a guy, haha. Category:Fan Game